A quantum dot material refers to a material exhibiting quantum size effects in three dimensions, that is, the characteristic size of the material is comparable to the electron De Broglie wavelength, the coherent wavelength and the exciton Bohr radius, the electrons are confined in nanospace, the electron transport is restricted, the average free path of the electron is very short, locality and coherence of the electrons are enhanced, and at this time, a quasi continuous band is evolved into a discrete energy level structure. This special energy level structure makes the quantum dots have photoluminescence and electroluminescence properties. The luminescence spectra can be prepared by controlling structure, material and particle size of the quantum dots. The light emitted by the CdSe quantum dots can cover all the visible spectra from red to purple, which can be achieved only by controlling the preparation parameters such as structure, material and particle size. The light emitted by the quantum dots has properties of high brightness, high color purity, narrow half peak width (FWHM˜30 nm), etc.
Compared with a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has advantages such as self luminescence, fast response, wide viewing angle, high brightness, bright color, lightweight and thinness and so on, and is considered as the next generation display technology. However, due to the fact that only a part of light emitted from the organic light emitting layer passes through the color filter layer, the light utilization rate of the organic light emitting layer is low, and the power consumption is large.